If $m$ and $n$ are odd integers, how many terms in the expansion of $(m+n)^6$ are odd?
Solution: By the binomial theorem, $(m+n)^6$ expands as \begin{align*}
\binom60m^6+\binom61m^5n&+\binom62m^4n^2+\binom63m^3n^3\\
&+\binom64m^2n^4+\binom65mn^5+\binom66n^6.
\end{align*} Since $m$ and $n$ are odd, each of these terms is odd if and only if the binomial coefficient is odd. Since $\binom60=\binom66=1$, $\binom61=\binom65=6$, $\binom62=\binom64=15$, and $\binom63=20$, exactly $\boxed{4}$ of these terms are odd.